Hidden Secrets for Everyone
by writingstar99
Summary: A young girl hiding from everyone soon ends up getting caught by SHEILD. She finds her dad and they are happy to see each other. That lasts until Pitch and Loki come after the girl. Rated t because I won't know for sure. First cross-over tell me what you like. Has an OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like it. First cross over. Let me know what you think. Thanks!**

"Ok Nick, we're here. What do you need?" asked Steve coming as the Avengers came into the conference room.

"We are getting a single from the Guardians that they need our help. They found this young girl that won't listen to them at all. They say the girl has powers. I already sent the location to the twin-jet, now suit up." The Avengers smiled, excited that they get to see the Guardians again.

When they got to the location the Guardians ran up to them. "Good you are here, the girl is over there. We have no idea who she is. She almost looks like you Steve," said North looking at all of them. Steve looked at North like he was crazy, and then he looked at the girl. She did kind of look like him. She had the same brownish blonde hair, and blue eyes as him. Tony looked at Steve.

"Anything you forgot to tell us while we were on break?"

"I didn't do anything. I don't know why she looks like me." Everyone nodded understanding that Steve was just as confused as the rest of them.

"Let's just take her in and let Nick do something about her," said Natasha heading towards the girl. The girl smiled and shot ice in her direction. "It would have been nice to know that she has ice powers," Natasha said turning to look at North.

"I don't know what to tell you. The weird thing is that Jack is nowhere to be found. I mean I tried to contact him but he won't answer," said North looking at Tony.

"Maybe that's because he is already here and is talking to the girl,' said Natasha stopping when she saw Jack. The girl was smiling as she was talking to Jack. Jack saw them and waved then said something to the girl. The girl nodded and followed Jack over to them.

"Guys I would like you to meet Snowflake. Why are you guys after her?" Everyone looked at Jack like he was crazy.

"Jack she is dangerous. Get away from her," said North pulling Jack over to him while Steve grabbed Snowflake.

"Get away from me," said Snowflake trying to get Steve to let go.

"Guys she won't hurt us," said Jack trying to get to her. North nodded at Steve while he pulled Snowflake to the twin-jet and North pulled Jack to the sleigh.

"Don't worry Snowflake! I'll come and get you!" called Jack while North handed him to Bunny.

"Come on mate, don't do this to yourself. Just let the Avengers handle her," said Bunny.

"She isn't dangerous. Please you don't understand. I'm supposed to protect her. MiM said so." The Guardians all looked at Jack.

"You're not lying are you Jack?" asked Tooth. Jack shook his head. They all looked at MiM and then turned the sleigh around to get Snowflake.

**I'll try to put some more up later. I only put a little bit to see if people like it so let me know if you want more. If I get some more people wanting it more so but up by Friday. **


	2. Chapter 2

In the twin-jet everyone was looked at Snowflake. "Why do you think Jack didn't want us to take her?" asked Tony to Steve.

"I don't know. I'm trying to figure out why she looks so much like me." Everyone nodded also thinking about that.

"What do you want?" asked Snowflake when she saw them staring at her. Everyone looked at Steve to ask.

"Who are your father and mother?" Snowflake knew that she was Steve's daughter and that it was because of MiM that she was still alive today, well that and the arc reactor. She needed that because her powers wanted to freeze her heart. MiM told her that she would be ok, if she just stayed with Jack. Well that wasn't looking like it would be happening for a long time.

"Why do you care?" She didn't really want to answer his question right then because she wanted to see what he was like.

"I was just wondering. I guess if you don't want to tell us right now we can find out by doing blood test," said Steve looking at Tony and Bruce who were smiling. Snowflake shrugged her shoulders and then looked away. Steve looked at Bruce who nodded and grabbed a needle. Snowflake saw the needle and started freaking out.

"Keep that needle away from me. I don't want a shot or anything." Steve nodded at Bruce to stop.

"Then tell us who your parents are." Snowflake looked at Tony, Bruce then finally Steve.

"My mom is dead and my dad…he is…" Snowflake stopped and just looked at the ground. She heard Tony sigh.

"Are you going to tell us who your father is or what kid?" he asked losing patience. Snowflake looked at Tony and frowned. She shook her head knowing that silence was the best way to go. Tony was about to say something when Nick can running in.

In the twin-jet everyone was looked at Snowflake. "Why do you think Jack didn't want us to take her?" asked Tony to Steve.

"I don't know. I'm trying to figure out why she looks so much like me." Everyone nodded also thinking about that.

"What do you want?" asked Snowflake when she saw them staring at her. Everyone looked at Steve to ask.

"Who are your father and mother?" Snowflake knew that she was Steve's daughter and that it was because of MiM that she was still alive today, well that and the arc reactor. She needed that because her powers wanted to freeze her heart. MiM told her that she would be ok, if she just stayed with Jack. Well that wasn't looking like it would be happening for a long time.

"Why do you care?" She didn't really want to answer his question right then because she wanted to see what he was like.

"I was just wondering. I guess if you don't want to tell us right now we can find out by doing blood test," said Steve looking at Tony and Bruce who were smiling. Snowflake shrugged her shoulders and then looked away. Steve looked at Bruce who nodded and grabbed a needle. Snowflake saw the needle and started freaking out.

"Keep that needle away from me. I don't want a shot or anything." Steve nodded at Bruce to stop.

"Then tell us who your parents are." Snowflake looked at Tony, Bruce then finally Steve.

"My mom is dead and my dad…he is…" Snowflake stopped and just looked at the ground. She heard Tony sigh.

"Are you going to tell us who your father is or what kid?" he asked losing patience. Snowflake looked at Tony and frowned. She shook her head knowing that silence was the best way to go. Tony was about to say something when Nick can running in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the review Artistic20. I'm glad you liked it. Sorry for the 2****nd**** chapter repeating itself. I don't know what happened. Hope you like the story so far.**

"The Guardians want the girl right now. I don't know why but we better at least let them see her and maybe they will be able to tell us something about her or get her to tell us about herself." Tony looked at Snowflake and grabbed her arm.

"Then let's go. This girl is driving me nuts." Nick half smiled at that. Snowflake quickly looked down at her hands and saw they were getting iced over with her black ice.

"Crap, I'm in trouble now," she thought looking at the adults to see if they noticed. No one did, they were all too busy trying to figure out what to do about the Guardians. Tony handed Snowflake to Steve.

"Don't come in until we tell you," said Nick to Steve no looking at Snowflake. Steve nodded and watched Nick, Tony and Bruce go into the conference room. Steve decided to look at Snowflake and notice the black ice on her hands.

"What is happening?" he asked looking at her.

"I can't control my powers all the way, so since I'm getting a little scared my powers are losing it. Please you have to let me go to Jack. He can calm me down. Please…." She stopped because she almost said dad. Steve looked at Snowflake.

"Is there anything I can do to help out a little bit?" Snowflake thought for a moment.

"My dad used to sing a song to me when I was little and losing control. It calmed me down and it still does." Steve nodded and asked her to sing the song for him. Snowflake took a deep breath and started singing quietly not knowing that Nick had opened the door but then shut it when Steve gave him a dirty look. Now the door was only partly opened to where everyone in the room could hear the song. "Mr. Moon, Mr. Moon, you're out too soon. The sun is still in the sky. Go back to your bed and cover up your head and wait till the day is night." Snowflake stopped and looked at her hands, there weren't as bad as before. Steve was looking at Snowflake.

"I know that song," he thought, "I used to sing it to my little girl before the war when she was scared. Could it….no it couldn't." Steve was really confused but was interrupted when Jack opened the door all the way.

"Did you get yourself calm?"

"A little bit, I'm not calm all the way," admitted Snowflake looking at Steve. "Does he remember the song?" she thought to herself. Steve looked at her. Jack looked at both of them.

"Come on, come on Steve. You can do it big guy," thought Jack hopping Steve would remember.

"Who did you say your father was?" asked Steve looking at Snowflake. By this time everyone was looking at Snowflake and Steve like they were crazy. Snowflake smiled.

"I never told you guys." Steve nodded.

"Would you tell us now or do I have to guess?"

"Why don't you try to guess," said Snowflake trying to hold back laughter. Steve smiled.

"Is it really you Amanda?" asked Steve looking at Snowflake.

"Yes daddy, it's me. I am known as Snowflake now but I'm still your little Amanda. I've been waiting for you to come home for a long time. I knew you weren't dead," said Snowflake holding back tears. Steve grabbed her into a hug.

**There will be more. I just want to write a little bit more before I add anything else. The next chapter should be up by Saturday hopefully, if everything goes well. Thanks for reading so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next part. I will hopefully have something every weekend. I just need to write some more. I really hope you guys like this.**

"I'm so happy you are still alive but how are you?"

"I'll explain that later," Snowflake said looking at everyone else who were just staring at them both.

"Yes, all three of you have explaining to do," said Nick looking at Jack, Steve and Snowflake. Jack nodded and walked back in. Steve looked at Snowflake who was looking at her hands. They were finally back to normal. She figured it was because she told her dad one of the many secrets she had. She looked up and smiled at her dad while walking into the room.

"Where do you want me to start?" asked Snowflake looking at Nick.

"Why don't you start with how you are Steve's kid? I mean he was frozen for seventy years. Wouldn't that put you at around seventy or somewhere like that years old?" Snowflake laughed.

"Normally yes, but I'm not. I'm immortal now thanks to whom the Guardians call MiM, Man in Moon. He told me that I needed to become like Jack a spirit. I'm called Snowflake now because of my ice powers. That is not the only power I have though. I have horse and wolf powers, which mean I have the hearing and eyesight like a horse, and I can turn into a horse and a wolf."

"Why was your hands covered in black ice when ice is normally white?" asked Steve looking at his daughter.

"Do you not remember?" Steve shook his head. "I guess I understand that much. I have the power of darkness like Pitch Black. I don't remember how I got it though," Snowflake said knowing she was lying about not remembering. She didn't want them freaking out that she remembers everything because of a special necklace in the shape of a horse. "Any other questions?" she asked looking at the Avengers.

"Ok, so how come you know Jack so well?" asked North looking at Jack.

"I'll gladly explain that. I was flying around when MiM told me to go to my lake. That is where I found her. We got to know each other and I soon found out that MiM wanted me to take care of her until she was to be with her father. So I knew that Steve was her father during the New York War. Sorry about that Steve but you couldn't now."

"Wait, where was she during that war?" asked Steve worried a little bit.

"I was at Jack's lake waiting for him. I knew that he would be a while because MiM told me." Everyone nodded. "So I'm guessing you guys are done asking questions," said Snowflake looking at everyone.

"Just one more, so what do we call you Snowflake or Amanda?" asked Tony. Snowflake laughed.

"Which ever you want to call me, I'll go by either one." Tony nodded.

**I don't know where to take it next. Anyone got any idea. I know I will be putting Loki and Pitch into here, just don't know when. Let me know. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing this. I hope you guys like it so far.**

Nick looked at Steve who was just smiling. "Why don't everyone take the day off since nothing is happening anymore." Everyone nodded. Snowflake started walking out when Nick grabbed her arm. "I would like to talk to you alone. No questions asked Steve. I need to make sure that she is safe." Snowflake nodded.

"I'll be fine dad. Don't worry about me." Everyone else left and Snowflake looked at Nick. "So what is it you want? I know it is not just to make sure that I'm safe. You think I'm still a threat don't you."

"In my defense, you did almost loss your powers. How do I know you won't do it again?" Snowflake smiled.

"You don't. That is one thing that no one will ever now. I haven't been taught to control my powers. Jack couldn't really help too much and he had to keep me hidden from the other Guardians. I know one thing though, and that is I am on your side. Trust me when I say I will help you when you need it." Nick looked at Snowflake and smiled.

"Glad to have you on the team," he said holding his hand out for Snowflake to shake. She smiled and shook it.

"Glad to be on. If you don't mind, I finally get to talk and hang out with my dad that I haven't seen in seventy years, so yeah." Nick nodded and watched her walk out.

"I still am not so sure I can trust her," Nick thought. MiM was watching the whole thing. He shined some light into Nick's office trying to get his attention. Nick looked up and saw it. "Man in moon is talking to me. What is it?" Nick felt a little silly talking to the moon but he figured it knew something that would help. MiM showed a picture of Snowflake and Jack. "Wait, why are you showing me Snowflake and Jack? What is so important about them?" MiM then changed the picture to Loki and Pitch. "What!? Are you trying to say that Loki and Pitch are after Snowflake and Jack? I got to go tell the others," said Nick running out of his office to go tell Agent Hill to bring the Avengers to the conference room.

"What's up this time? Please tell me that we don't have to go get a young girl with powers that turns out to be Steve's daughter," said Tony coming when Nick came in. Snowflake was sitting by her dad looking at Nick. She studied him and then figured out what was wrong.

"MiM told you something, didn't he?" she asked. Nick looked at her shocked.

"How did you figure that out?"

"I know what normal people look like after he speaks to them. What did he tell you? Was it about Loki teaming up with Pitch? Wait, forget I said that," said Snowflake realizing that she just gave away that she knew the whole time she was with them.

"Wait, Loki teamed up with Pitch?" asked Steve looking from Snowflake to Nick.

"That is exactly what he said. How did you know that Snowflake? I didn't tell anyone until now." Nick was really mad knowing that Snowflake was hiding something from all of them.

"Fine, I knew for about three weeks now. MiM told me that they were after me because of my darkness. They figured that I was the only one that could destroy the Guardians and Avengers. That is one reason why Jack had to stay near me all the time. He didn't know so don't get mad at him." Nick took a deep breath.

"Then it looks like we are going to have to protect you then, so that they don't get you at all." All the Avengers nodded. Snowflake frowned. She really just wanted to not have someone with her all the time. It was bad enough that her dad was always by her side now that he knew.

"Fine, I guess I have to agree with that. Even if I didn't you would still do it."

"Hey don't worry kid. You won't even notice we are there," said Hawkeye smiling at her.

"Whatever," Snowflake mumbled as she got up. "Are we done?" Nick nodded and Snowflake started to leave.

"Wait for one of us," said Steve looking at the Avengers. "Why don't we have two people with her at all times, while the others look for Pitch and Loki? We can even have the Guardians come and have one of them." Everyone nodded.

"Tony, and Hawkeye can go first. Then we will switch in a little bit. Snowflake listen to them when they tell you to do something," said Steve looking at Snowflake.

"I will, I promise," she said leaving. Tony and Hawkeye followed her smiling and talking.

"She is going to hate this," said Natasha. Steve nodded.

"It's for the best," said Nick turning back to the computer.

**That's what I got so far. What do you think? I really would like you guys to be honest.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I didn't get this up last night. I had a band contest. Kind of short update, but I'm hoping I can get more later.**

Snowflake looked at Tony and Hawkeye as she was walking around the helicarrier. "Are you guys having fun, following me around?" Hawkeye laughed.

"I'm just following orders. I don't have to have fun doing things," said Hawkeye leaning against the wall as they talked. Snowflake rolled her eyes leaning against the other wall. Tony laughed really hard smiling at Snowflake.

"I on the other hand just like seeing you mad. So you know a lot of things we don't right?" Tony smiled knowing that he could try to get some information out of Snowflake.

"Very funny, but I'm not telling you anything," Snowflake laughed and started walking again.

"How did you know that was what I was trying to do? There is no way unless you read my mind." Tony and Hawkeye both looked at Snowflake.

"Are you hiding something kid?" asked Hawkeye grabbing her arm.

"Why would I hide something from you guys? I figured it out when I saw Tony smiling. I'm not hiding anything." Snowflake knew she was half lying. She did figure it that Tony wanted information out of her when she saw him smiling, but she was hiding a lot of things from them.

"What every you say kid? I can tell your lying though," said Hawkeye whispering the last part to her so Tony couldn't hear. He let go of her arm smiled. "What do you want to do first kid? I could teach you how to shot a bow and arrow, fight or whatever you want."

"I want to be left alone and all of that sounds boring. Where's Jack? I want to see Jack," Snowflake started walking away to go look for Jack. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ran into Agent Hill.

"You must be Snowflake, Steve's daughter. Good thing I ran into you guys, Nick wants everyone in the meeting room to talk." Hawkeye nodded and lead the way to the meeting room. Snowflake was put in the middle so she didn't run away. Tony and Hawkeye both knew she didn't like Nick at all.

"What's up Nick?" asked Tony walking in behind Hawkeye and Snowflake. Hawkeye took his seat by Natasha, Tony took his by Banner, and Snowflake went over to her dad and sat by him. Steve smiled when he saw her and put his arm around her shoulders. Snowflake frowned and leaned away. Steve understood she wanted to be left alone for a little bit.

"We found Loki and Pitch and it looks like they are looking for Snowflake by Jack's lake. The Guardians are there right now fighting them and could use some help. Everyone suit up," said Nick turning to the Avengers. Nick grabbed Snowflake's arm when she was walking out. "Everyone but you. They want you and we are not going to let them grab you that easily by letting you walk into battle against them. You will be staying here with Agent Hill and I." Snowflake frowned and looked at her dad for help.

"Stay here Amanda, it's for the best." He gave her a kiss on the head and headed out. Snowflake sat in the car and waited for everyone to get back. What they didn't know was the fight at Jack's lake was a distraction so that Loki and Pitch could get into the helicarrier and grabbed Snowflake.

**Cliffhanger, sorry. I hope you guys are liking this so far. I'm trying to figure out where to go after the next scene. What do you think Snowflake is hiding from everyone? I want to know what you think. Maybe one of your answers will be used. Thanks for reading this so far. **


	7. Chapter 7

**So there is going to be a lot of things happening right now, so if you need to ask questions and I'll try to answer them the best I can. I hope you guys are liking this so far.**

Snowflake was sitting in the conference room with Nick when she heard a big boom. "What was that?" she asked looking at Nick. Nick frowned and ran over to her.

"Come on, we have to get out of here. I should've known that the attack at Jack's lake was a distraction so that they could get into here and grab you. Your dad would kill me if I let that happen." He grabbed Snowflake's arm and ran towards the main jet area. He stopped when he saw Loki and Pitch.

"Did you really think that you could try to escape mortal?" asked Loki smiling. Pitch smiled and disappeared into the shadows. Nick looked around and kept Snowflake close to him. That didn't work though because Pitch reached out and grabbed her pulling her into the shadows.

"Pitch let her go," said Nick when Pitch appeared next to Loki holding Snowflake.

"Why would I do that? She is just like me, right Snowflake?" Nick looked at Snowflake confused.

"I'm nothing like you," Snowflake said hitting Pitch with ice. Pitch let go and howled in pain. That gave Snowflake the chance to get over to Nick and teleport out of there. **(A.N. Yeah I said teleport. What? She is hiding things from everyone one.) **Nick looked at Snowflake when they were out on the ground.

"Did you just teleport and what was he talking about when he said that you are just like him?"

"Frist, yes, I did teleport. It is just one of the powers that just comes with my history. SecondI'm nothing like Pitch. Not even close. Don't worry about it. Let's just go find the Guardians and the Avengers and tell them what happened ok?" Nick nodded still unsure but knew he wasn't getting anything else out of her. Snowflake walked ahead and looked at her hands. There were turning black again. "Great, this is just not my day," she thought putting them in her pockets.

Snowflake walked over to Stark Tower, with Nick following her. "What makes you think they will find us here?" he asked.

"I'll have MiM tell the Guardians that's where we are at. That way when they are done they will come straight here and I don't have my dad worrying about me." Nick nodded and pressed the button.

"Who is it?" asked Pepper.

"It's Nick Fury. A friend and I need a place to meet the Avengers and Guardians when they get here because something happened."

"Come right on up Fury," said Pepper as the elevator opened. Nick walked in followed by Snowflake.

"This is so weird," said Snowflake looking around. Nick just laughed.

"Wait until you see the house." The elevator door opened to a huge room with a flat screen TV, three couches, and a kitchen.

"Wow," said Snowflake. Nick smiled and looked at Pepper who was smiling.

"It's nice to see you again Nick. Who is this?"

"This is Snowflake. She is Steve's kid. We can explain latter. Thank you for letting us up."

"It's no problem. I have to go to a CEO meeting so just wait here until Tony gets back." Nick nodded and watched as Pepper left.

"Did you talk to MiM yet?" Snowflake nodded and sat down. Nick saw that she had her hands in her pockets. "Losing control again?" Snowflake frowned and looked at him.

"Don't worry about it. It will be fine. As soon as dad and Jack get here everything will be fine." Nick nodded and hoped that they would get there soon.

Snowflake was asleep when the Avengers and Guardians got there. "What happened?" asked Steve looking from Snowflake to Nick.

"The battle at Jack's lake was a fake. They attacked the helicarrier and tried to get Snowflake," said Nick looking at Snowflake.

"Please tell me Pitch didn't touch her," said Jack running over to Snowflake, grabbing her hands.

"Yeah, he did. Is that bad?" said Nick looking at Jack.

"Crap, her hands are turning black. We need to wake her up before she starts having nightmares because that gives Pitch the chance to control her." Jack knew that they didn't know what had happened when Snowflake got by Pitch and he didn't really care. All he cared was Snowflake being ok. Steve came over a shook Snowflake.

"Hey, Snowflake, it's time to wake up." Snowflake woke up looking at Steve and Jack.

"Hey, what's up?" Jack smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked forgetting that everyone didn't know what was going on. Snowflake looked at Jack and the frowned.

"Jack, Pitch touched me." Snowflake held out her hands which were almost all the way covered in black ice.

"Hey, yeah, I know. Nick told me. Everything will be ok. Why don't you have your dad sing that song for you? I know you love that song." Snowflake looked at Steve.

"Daddy could you?" Steve smiled and nodded.

"Mr. Moon, Mr. Moon, you're out too soon. The sun is still in the sky. Go back to your bed and cover up your head and wait till the day is night." Steve looked at Snowflake whose hands were back to normal and was sleeping against his chest.

"That is so sweat Cap," said Natasha smiling at Steve. Sandy looked at Jack and then Snowflake.

"Yeah Sandy, you can give her good dreams. She could use some." Sandy smiled and sent dream sand at Snowflake.

"Would someone explain what is going on?" asked Nick looking from Steve to Jack.

"I don't know anything," said Steve looking at Jack.

"I know things but I shouldn't be the one to tell you Snowflakes secrets. She should be the one." Steve looked down at Snowflake and frowned when he saw something glowing dimly from her chest.

"Jack what is this?" Jack looked over and saw what Steve was pointing at.

"Oh, that. It is the same thing Tony has. Snowflake has an arc reactor because her ice powers are trying to freeze her heart. Don't worry though because MiM is the one who gave it to her. She would be ok with me only telling that secret. The other ones she would want to tell you. Let her sleep though because she needs it." Everyone nodded and watched as Steve picked her up and followed Tony to a room for her.

"I hope you know what you are doing Jack," said Nick and North walking up to him.

"Of course I do," said Jack following Steve. Nick and North just shook their head.

**Who knows what Snowflake is hiding? I just want to know what you guys think. Let me know. Thanks for reading. I really didn't think I would get this many people liking it.**


	8. Chapter 8

Snowflake was sitting in bed when Pitch came out of the shadows. "Don't worry my young princess. You will be fine. I just have to give you a few nightmares so that I can control you. We need you on our side. You are the only hope of destroying the Guardians and Avengers." He sent nightmare sand Snowflakes way and left so that the nightmares can have the effect he wanted.

Snowflake started tossing and turning when the nightmares settled. The nightmares seemed so real to her. All she saw was Pitch calling her his dark princess and Jack trying to help her get away from him. She heard S.H.I.E.L.D. calling her a Nightmare Horse, saying that she was evil. She didn't know what to do. Pitch was telling her to come to him and Jack was saying come to him. She just stayed in that dream for a long time.

Pitch came back with Loki smiling. "She's still under the nightmare you gave her," said Loki looking at Pitch.

"Yes, that means as soon as she stops tossing and turning and gets used to it she will be ours. That means the darkness that I put in her when she was little has taken over. I only hope that her good darkness doesn't take over my darkness." Loki nodded and waited with Pitch. **(A.N: I know just dropped a huge bomb there. I'll explain more later about that. Don't worry but I mean come on, it's not like you didn't see that coming.)**

Jack was sitting around with the Avengers and other Guardians when he saw MiM trying to get his attention. "What is it MiM?" he asked as everyone looked at him then at MiM. Then Jack realized what MiM was saying and ran towards Snowflake's room leaving confused Avengers and Guardians.

Jack ran through the door just in time to see Pitch leaning to wake up a sleeping Snowflake. "Stay away from her Pitch!" he yelled shooting ice at Pitch. Pitch jumped back and frowned. Loki looked from Jack to Pitch.

"You know Frost, you ruin all my plans, but I won't let you ruin this one," said Pitch shooting darkness at Jack.

"Well, if you won't let him, why not me?" said Steve throwing his shield at Pitch and Loki. Pitch and Loki dodged it and disappeared frowning. "Jack is she ok?" asked Steve as Jack ran up to Snowflake.

"I think so. Just give me a second." Jack looked at Snowflakes hands and saw that they were normal. "Thank you MiM," Jack thought to MiM. "She is fine. I'm going to stay here and watch her though. Why don't you go and tell the others that Pitch and Loki attacked Snowflake again and that we need to figure out what to do?" Steve nodded taking one look at Snowflake before leaving to do what Jack asked. Jack looked down at Snowflake. "Ok Snowflake you can open your eyes now. I think it will be ok," said Jack smiling a little bit. Snowflake opened their eyes.

"That was way to close Jack. The dream was so real. I'm glad that I have this necklace though." She grabbed her horse necklace looking at it. That necklace was the only thing keeping her safe and good.

"I'm glad you have that to. I think Nick and everyone wants some questions answered so are you up for it now or do you want to do it later?"

"I'll do it now. I'll only tell them a few of the things. I know what MiM wants me to wait to tell them. He says they are not ready yet for some information." Jack nodded understanding as they walked out the door.

Everyone was sitting around talking but stopped when Jack and Snowflake walked in. "Snowflake are you ok?" asked Steve running up. Snowflake smiled.

"Don't worry dad, I'm fine. I guessing you guys have some questions that you want to ask me. I'll answer as much as I can or should I say want to." Everyone nodded.

"So why was Jack freaking out about Pitch touching you?" asked Nick knowing that he really wanted that question answered.

Snowflake looked up MiM and thought, "Should I tell them?" Everyone figured that she was trying to figure out if she wanted to tell them or not. MiM shined his light a little bit to tell Snowflake that it was ok if they knew it. "Ok, so when I was little I was staying in an adoption center after dad went missing. Pitch came and attacked the center. He was looking for someone who had darkness. I was that person. I was born with good darkness that is able to overtake Pitch's darkness if I have to. Pitch found me and grabbed me. He took me to his layer and put me in a cage. He sent a Nightmare Horse into me and tried to take over my darkness. It didn't work because someone saved me. To this day I don't know who did it. The only problem is I still have some of his darkness in me. If he touches me it can wake up that darkness to take over. That is also the darkness that comes into my dark ice when I get scared or mad. Any other questions?" Everyone was silent after that. They couldn't' believe something like that happened to her.

"How old were you Snowflake?" asked Tony looking at Snowflake with worried eyes.

"I was 8 years old. I was with him till I was 10. That is when that person came." Steve couldn't take it anymore and ran over to give her a hug.

"I'm so sorry. If I was still there and your mom was there none of this would have ever happened."

"Dad, it's not your fault. Please, don't worry," said Snowflake trying not to cry. Steve nodded and stepped away "Any last questions about anything?" Snowflake was looking around at everyone.

"Are you still hiding stuff from us?" asked Hawkeye smiling knowing she was.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to the gym to work out."

"Like father, like daughter," said Natasha laughing. Everyone started laughing at that while Hawkeye followed Snowflake out.

"I know you are hiding something Snowflake. Please tell me," said Hawkeye.

"I'm sorry Hawkeye. You wouldn't understand. Nobody here would understand." Hawkeye looked at Snowflake.

"Whatever you say, just to let you know though, I'm here if you want to talk." He left Snowflake looking at him shocked. No one besides Jack has ever said that to her. She shook her head and headed to the gym.

**What do you think? Snowflake has some of Pitch's darkness. Let me know if anyone is reading this. I really feel like people do not like this. So if you want me to continue please let me know. I want you to be honest. Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

When she got there she wrapped her hands and started punching a punching bag. She was mad and sad and didn't know what to do. She just kept punching the bag until it broke off the chain. "You know your dad did that all the time when he was really mad," said Nick coming in.

"What do you want?"  
"I just came down to see if you could fight without your powers." Snowflake rolled her eyes.

"Of course I can. I trained that way first when I was little. Then I started training by myself with my powers. Is that all you wanted because I would love to punch someone or something right now." Nick nodded and left Snowflake punching another bag that she put up.

Snowflake didn't realize how long she stayed in the gym till Steve and Jack came in. "How are you not tied?" asked Steve. Snowflake turned around.

"I never get tired when I'm in a bad mood and trust me; I'm in a bad mood. What's up?" Snowflake started to unwrap her hands as she went over to them.

"It's time for you to get some sleep," said Jack smiling.

"Who says?"

"Your dad and Sandy," said Jack pointing at Steve and Sandy who just came up behind Snowflake. "I mean Sandy could knock you out with dream sand and then we can take you up to your bed without problems or you could just come and get yourself ready." Snowflake frowned.

"One, both ways won't work and two, I'm not tried." Steve frowned and Jack laughed.

"Snowflake you know I can make you go to bed right. I have been watching you for a lot of years now. So do you want me to do what I normally do or are you going to make it easier on yourself and me?" Snowflake frowned remembering that Jack always got her to go to bed by making her use her powers to get made then be worn out at the end.

"Fine, I'll go to bed. You are so mean," Snowflake said storming out of the room.

"Do I even want to know?" asked Steve looking at Jack. Jack shook his head and laughed following Snowflake into her room with Steve. "You won't have to worry about anything Snowflake. Everyone will be watching you. Everything will be fine," said Steve sitting on the bed. Snowflake nodded and fell asleep. Jack smiled and left the room followed by Steve.

The Avengers, Guardians, and Nick were waiting. "Is she asleep?" asked Tony looking up from his phone. Steve nodded. "Good, JARVIS pull up the live video fed of Snowflake's room please." They all wanted to take turns making sure Snowflake will be safe from Pitch and Loki.

"Who wants to take first shift?" asked Hawkeye.

"It should be three people so I think that Steve, Bruce and I can handle it," said Tony smiling.

"Ok, then Jack, North and Bunny will go next, then Hawkeye, Natasha, Tooth, then Sandy, Thor and I," said Nick nodding at everyone to take their places. Tony just waved Steve and Bruce over.

"I figured we could talk about how Jack and Snowflake have to be hiding something. I think they don't want to tell the other Guardians or Nick for some reason. Also I think that MiM has something to do with it to. I just don't know what yet. That is one reason why I wanted to watch live fed. It would be easier to see things we miss any other time," said Tony looking at Steve then at Bruce.

"You mean like someone coming up to Snowflake while she is sleeping. It's not Loki or Pitch I don't know who it is but let's go," said Steve running up with Bruce and Tony following him. The person looked up when they saw Steve, Bruce and Tony. The person smiled. "Who are you?" asked Steve looking at the person.

"I'll be quite if I were you. You don't want to wait up Snowflake do you? I mean you are her father after all."

"How did you know that? The only people that know are SHIELD, Avengers and the Guardians," said Tony speaking up.

"I know a lot of things. In fact if I wasn't for me Snowflake would still be with Pitch and be his little Nightmare Princess." Tony looked that the person closely.

"You're the person that Snowflake said rescued her. She didn't know who it was, just that someone saved her. What is your name?" The person smiled.

"Wouldn't you like to know Tony?"

"He isn't the only one," said Snowflake waking up hearing everyone. Everyone looked at her. "I sleep lightly after Pitch comes for a few days. I heard everything. Please can you tell me your name?"

"For you child, and for your friends here I will introduce myself in the morning. Now go back to sleep. We will protect you." Snowflake nodded and went back to bed while, the person, Tony, Steve and Bruce went back to the camera. Slowly everyone went through their shifts. The looked at the other person but didn't ask questions when they saw Steve's look.

In the morning Snowflake came into the living room seeing everyone there, even the person from last night. "So it wasn't a dream," thought Snowflake. She saw the person smile after she thought that. "They must be able to read minds," Snowflake thought.

"Yes, I can," the person said in Snowflakes mind. Snowflake smiled and sat down between her dad and Jack. "Ok, I know you are all wondering who I am and what I am doing here. To answer that my name is Midnight, I am the night spirit. I am the one who saved Snowflake from Pitch. I am, like Jack, supposed to protect Snowflake. So when I heard that she was attacked by Pitch again I came as quickly as I could. Jack, it seems, is not doing that good of a job," said Midnight looked at Jack smiling.

"That is not fair. We were trying to trick Pitch and Loki into thinking they can control Snowflake with Pitch's nightmares. I mean come on they can't because…."

"Jack!" yelled Snowflake and Midnight realizing that Jack was going to tell them something they couldn't know yet. Jack looked at them then realized himself.

"Because why Jack," asked Steve getting looking at all three.

"Oh, that. It's nothing, don't worry about it," said Jack getting up. North pulled him right back down.

"I think you three have a lot of explaining to do. I don't care if MiM doesn't want us to know. We need to know what you guys are hiding and that is final," said North. Jack looked at Midnight then at MiM.

"Fine we will tell you," said Midnight. Jack nodded. Snowflake just looked down.

"I would prefer not to but whatever," Snowflake said getting up. Steve pushed her back down.

"I don't think so missy," he said frowning at her. "I want to hear it from you. What are you hiding from us? Please Snowflake; just tell us so we know what you are going to." Snowflake started crying.

"I'm sorry. I thought it would be for the best. I have this horse necklace that protects me. I can't be killed, I can't be turned, and I remember everything that happened to me. I'm really sorry daddy, please don't hate me." Steve hugged Snowflake tight.

"I would never hate you Snowflake. I love you so much." Everyone was silent trying to figure out what to do.

"Why don't we try to just keep Loki and Pitch away from her?" asked Nick just giving up on understanding what was going on. Everyone agreed to that. No one knew that a Nightmare Horse was listening to what they were saying. The Nightmare Horse ran to Pitch and Loki and told them what was up.

"So, we can't turn Snowflake to our side," said Pitch frowning.

"And we can't kill her," said Loki looking at Pitch thoughtfully. "May be we can get the others to think she is evil when she loses control of her powers. She can't control them right?" Pitch nodded.

"You're right she can't control her powers at all. We can get her to loss control and hurt one of the Avengers or Guardians. They would think she was evil and so would she. We could then easily be able get her to come with us. That's perfect. We will do it in three days. That way they start to really trust her then realize she can't be trusted." Pitch and Loki started laughing evilly.

**Don't hate me. A lot of this is just me trying to put things together. I would like to know what you guys think of the story. Let me know! **


	10. AN

Sorry this isn't an update. I am really sorry that I haven't put anything on this for a long time. I had to give up my school lap top so I now only have a desktop wich has no word docs what so ever. I will be trying to update later after I figure out a way to do it. Thanks for understnading. Never heard from you guys about if you like this story or not so will you tell me. I don't want to go through the effort of updating if no one like this. 


	11. Chapter 10

Thanks to queenlmno for reading this. I hope you like this.  
Snowflake was having the time of her life. Staying with her dad and the Avengers was one of the

best things she could ever ask for. Midnight stayed with them to follow MiM s odors about protecting

Snowflake while Jack came in every once in a while. It was all great until the three days hit.

Night Snowflake, said Steve tucking Snowflake in her bed.

Night dad, I ll see you in the morning. Steve nodded and turned off the lights. Snowflake

smiled and closed her eyes.

Pitch then came out of the shadows smiling. You are just like me, evil. You can t control your

powers at all. They don t trust you, they think your evil. Give up and just come to the side where you

belong. Snowflake woke up breathing hard and turned to where Pitch was.

Leave me alone. You can t control me. Just leave. Pitch smiled when he saw a little bit of dark

ice covering Snowflake s hands.

I m never going to leave. I may not be able to control you but I can make you think your evil.

Snowflake frowned. She was mad and scared at the same time. She didn t like Pitch being this close and

no one else around. Her dark ice just kept covering her hands with her not realizing at all.

You will never make me think that I am evil. You can t win. Not while I m here. You know you

can t kill me. The only way you will win is if I choose to come over to your side and I will never do that!

Snowflake was yelling so loud that the Avengers and Guardians came running in. Snowflake also didn t

see that her hands were all the way covered because she was mad. She looked at the Avengers and

Guardians then at Pitch.

You are already turning, said Pitch smiling.

I am not! Snowflake yelled shooting her ice out of her hands and hitting Jack in the heart.

Jack! yelled North. Bunny glared at Snowflake.

Look at what you did...you monster. The Avengers all looked at Snowflake a little scared at

what she could do.

Snowflake, said Steve softly. Snowflake looked down at her hands.

I am a monster, she thought. Pitch smiled.

You see, you are like me. You can t hide that fact. Snowflake turned and ran out of the

window jumping down from the 5th floor of Stark Towers. The win quickly caught her and took her away from everyone.

Steve looked down at Jack who was sitting holding his chest. Are you ok Jack? asked North.

She hit me in the heart but I ll be fine. We both have hearts of ice. It won t affect me that badly

after a while. North nodded and looked at Steve and Bunny.

Are you two going to be alright?

I m going to hurt that little ice bug for hurting Jack here, said Bunny hitting his fist.

Bunny, leave her alone, she didn t mean to. This is what Pitch wants. He wants her to think she

is a monster so she will go on his side. We can t let her think that we hate her. Come on guys, we know

her, she is our friend, she isn t evil, said Jack getting up feeling a little better. Jack looked at everyone

and they all nodded.  
"You're right Jack, she is out friend," said Tony coming up behind Steve. Steve was still trying to prossess what had just happened.  
"It's going to be alright STeve," said Midnight coming in. "MiM is watching her and is trying to get her to come back to us. I have her location so I know where to find her. Let's go."  
Everyone looked at her scared a little bit for going after Snowflake.  
""Come on guys, we already went over this. She didn't mean to. We have tch her how to control her powers. Everyone had problems with their power. She isn't evil. Now let's go," said Jack pushing his way through the door.  
Jack was a little mad that everyone would think that Snowflake was a monster. He knew her, her whole life. Jack looked at Midnight and thought, "What are we going to do when we get there?  
I know everyone esle will be either scared or mad so we will be the ones that have to talk to her."  
"Midngiht turned to look at Jack and thought back, "MiM should already be talking to her about coming back with us, but just in case Pitch and Loki are there we might have to sing that song.  
It will calm her down and she will realize that we are just trying ot help her." Jack nodded and kept walking wishing they would get there soon.  
Snowflake was sitting under a tree outside of the city. "I'm a monster. I hurt the only friend I've ever had." She was crying really had so she didn't notice a man come up to her.  
"Now Snowflake, what makes you think you're a monster?" asked the man. Snowflake looked up shocked.  
"Who are you and how do you know my name?"  
"You may know me when I'm in my Guardian form. I'm known as Man in Moon in that form but in my human form I'm known as Maddison." Snowfalke looked shocked even more and Maddison just laughed.  
"You know you are not a monster. Don't let Pitch and Loki make you think other wise. Trust me, I did not make you a monster." He stopped and grabbed her hands and held them. "I made a Guardain who is aslo an Avenger. Your powers can be used for good, if you know how. All you need to do is just stay calm. Kepp that song in your head, for it will help you win the battle. Don't be scared, just let it go. Do you understand?"  
Snowflake nodded. "Good cause your friends are almost here." Snowflake smiled and watch as Maddison turned back into the moon.  
"I am not a monster," she said softly. Ok guys where should I go next. I would love so ideas. Tell me. Thanks for reading. 


	12. Chapter 11

I just realized that I havn't done a disclaimer yet. I only own Snowflake, Maddison, and another character I end up making up later the rest of the characters belong to Marvel and Dreamworks.  
_

The Guardians and Avengers came up to Snowflake slowly. "Hey Snowflake, how are you feeling?" asked Jack coming up slowly.  
"I'm fine Jack. Everything is fine." She learned in and whispered. "I talked with MiM's human form. It was so cool." Jack just smiled. Steve came up slowly.  
"Snowflake are you going to come home with us?" Snowflake nodded. Steve smiled. "I'm glad you are coming home." Steve pulled Snowflake into a hug. Bunny was looking at Snowflake kind of mad. Snowflake looked over and frowned.  
"Why are you mad Bunny? I didn't do anything to you." Everyone looked at Bunny and then Snowflake.  
"I'm sorry but you kind of hit my best frined in the heart with ice. I think I have a right to be mad," said Bunny. No one knew what to say to that. They had never seen Bunny act like that before. Snowflake stopped and loked at Bunny almost crying.  
"I didn't mean to Bunny. I would never hurt Jack on purpose. I can't believe you would think that. If you all think that then just leave.  
The only people I need are the people who believe in me. I"m a Guardian and an Avenger, you can't stop that at all." Snowflake stopped realizing what she just said. "Crap," she thought, "MiM is going to kill me." Everyone just looked at her shocked. Midnight frowned.  
"Can I talk to you alone Snowflake?" she asked glancing at everyone else. Snowflake nodded and followed Midnight away from the gorup. "What did MiM tell you. I want to know right now. There is no way you are a Guardian and an Avenger." Snowflake frowned and was about to reply whent someone else spoke.  
"Sorry Midnight but that is none of your concern. All you need to worry about is getting everyone to trust Snowflake again," said Maddison coming up. Snowflake smiled at Maddison who smiled back while Minight frowned.  
"Why can't I know? I have a right to know MiM. All of us do, the Guardians and the Avengers." Maddison looked at Midnight then at the two groups.  
"You just can't know right now. It will put Snowflake in even more danger." Maddison turned backinto MiM leaving behind a mad Midnight. Midnight turned to Snowflake, and sighed.  
"Come on Snowflake. Everyone is probably waiting." Snowflake nodded and followd Midnight back to the group. No one asked whay Midnight seemed mad but they gave them confused looks.  
While they were talking Pitch and Loki were fighting. "I can't believe you couldn't turn the girl. I thought we had a deal," said Loki.  
"We did. Look I didn't think that MiM would get involved like he did." Loki just shook his head.  
"What ever you say. I will ge tthe girl to our side and annoy the Avengers. It will be a win, win," said Loki smiling mischievously.  
Pitch smiled and said, "While you annoy the Avengers I'll annoy the Guardians. Both groups will be so mad they won't notice if we take the girl." They both started laughing evily.  
The teams went to Stark Towers for the night as they waited to find out what Fury wnated to do. "Snowflake are you going to be ok by yourself tonight or do you want Jack or I to stay with you?" asked Steve.  
"I don't care. I'll do either one of you guys. I just know I don't want to be by myself tonight. I'm scared, to be by myself." Steve nodded and looked at Jack.  
"Why don't you do it Steve, she is your daughter," said Jack not looking up from icing the floor.  
"Jack will you stop icing my floor," said Tony waching Jack in the back of the head. Jack just smiled and watched Steve and Snowflake walk to her room.

What do you think? I have queenlmno for some ideas. Anyone have any more characters they want me to put in the story. I'll see if I can add them somewhere. It could even be from another movie or show. Whatever you think will add to the story. Let me know. Thanks guys. 


End file.
